1 Year
1 Year 1 Year is a single released by James on the 26 September Lyrics [Chorus] One year was just like that Still looking back at what we had And this ain't this bad And I'm still going so bad Cause one year was just like that One year was just like that Still looking back at what we had And this ain't this bad And I'm still going so bad Cause one year was just like that [Verse 1] I never had someone like you I'm on the other side of the moon, would you? You know I can make this for you I don't ask and that what you gave'em 'cause I was wrong and I save'em And they party as long as I pay'em I only had fun when I lay'em And they have fun when I play with 'em You're not like the other I gave 'em hope They say we're fake and we gave'em dope Remembering the past, when I was licking those And now I'm sick of those And I got sick of flaws I was on some shit, now sick of dose [Chorus] One year was just like that Still looking back at what we had And this ain't this bad And I'm still going so bad Cause one year was just like that One year was just like that Still looking back at what we had And this ain't this bad And I'm still going so bad Cause one year was just like that [Verse 2] This ain't your story tho Did your hairs, left me hurt then you go Face it, "forget that so you grow" Remember when I started this whit snow Felt strange, gotta hurry that, wasn't long ago I was walking down, and then you show We met, we talked ad then we know Become brothers, so I feel I could never say no We became that, I hate it but never said tho We came out and become over-weeded Had everything I wanted But that was what I needed Continue doing that cause I need it [Bridge] The eyes don't liee But you do [Chorus] One year was just like that Still looking back at what we had And this ain't this bad And I'm still going so bad Cause one year was just like that [Verse 3] It woke up so That made me feel so 'lone Even if I do what I please my own You make me forget all of the things own Couldn't forget when I was so stoned Sitting near the stairs, all I wanted was bond Where there together, then you were gone I started looking for somebody who corresponds Then I came to you "at who could belong" Back on the A I wasn't showin this strong So I started writing this alone [Chorus] One year was just like that Still looking back at what we had And this ain't this bad And I'm still going so bad Cause one year was just like that One year was just like that Still looking back at what we had And this ain't this bad And I'm still going so bad Cause one year was just like that [Bridge] Remember I got a bong for you Gotta clothes, gotta rings cause I adore you Change my plans and got some grams, would you? "change the attitude or leave", could you? [Outro] Cause I think something happened in your life And you will keep this one for life Background Story